


Aqours' Halloween Trick-Or-Treat Spooktacular!

by PoisonPegasus



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I wrote this on a whim, Implied Sexual Content, help me pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPegasus/pseuds/PoisonPegasus
Summary: Ruby and Hanamaru invite Yoshiko to go Trick-Or-Treating with them.





	Aqours' Halloween Trick-Or-Treat Spooktacular!

Ruby and Hanamaru walked up to the apartment door and knocked on it. As soon as the door opened, a strange purple smoke began to spill out from inside. A loud cackling could be heard and strobe lights began flashing from inside. The two girls sighed.

“Greetings, Mortals. I see you have come to seek the darkness within your hearts. Good, for I, THE FALLEN ANGEL YOHANE, SHALL-”

“Yoshiko, turn off the smoke machine and lights! It’s distracting from my work!” Yoshiko’s mother called from inside. Yoshiko quickly ran back inside and shut the door as Ruby and Hanamaru held in their laughter. When she reemerged, the lights and smoke were gone, but her fallen angel outfit was still on and her signature feather was in her bun. “Alright, what do you two want?”

“We came to ask if you wanted to come Trick-or-Treating with us, zura!” Hanamaru replied cheerfully.

“It’ll be the first time we’ve done this since we joined Aqours, so we wanted you to come along too!” Ruby explained. Yoshiko tried to hold back tears of joy. She’d never gone Trick-or-Treating, and now she was getting to do it with her new friends! She quickly recomposed herself.

“Alright, I suppose the Fallen Angel Yohane can spare some time to be with her favorite little demons.” Yoshiko responded with a wink. The two other girls squealed and hugged Yoshiko in response. “Alright, alright, just give me a minute to grab a bag.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure about wearing that, Yohane-sama?” Ruby asked as the three girls began to leave the apartment complex. “What’s wrong with it? It’s befitting of me, do you not think?” Yoshiko replied. “Well, zura…” Hanamaru began.

“That’s the same fallen angel outfit you always wear.” The two girls responded, with Hanamaru adding a ‘zura’ at the end. Yoshiko scoffed. “So, what are you two supposed to be anyway?” she asked.

“I’m a bookworm, zura.” Hanamaru explained. “Well,” Yoshiko responded. “I can see the worm part, but what about the book?” Hanamaru proceeded to pull a copy of To Kill a Mockingbird out of her costume. “See, even worms like to read, zura.” Hanamaru said cheerfully, all the while Yoshiko was wondering where she even kept the book in the costume. Either there’s a pocket inside the costume or she’s keeping it between her boo- Yoshiko quickly abandoned her runaway (runagay?) train of thought.

“What about you, Ruby?” Yoshiko inquired to the next girl. “I’m Son Gohan!” Ruby exclaimed. “Isn’t it cool? I made the shoulderpads myself!” Yoshiko had to admit, the costume looked very good on Ruby, but something was eating at her about it. “I had no idea you watched Dragon Ball, Ruby. I didn’t think you’d be into that.” Yoshiko said. Ruby shook her head. “Dia and I used to watch it when we were kids and it was so cool! Gohan was my favorite character, he got so strong and he developed so well as the series progressed-”

Yoshiko could tell this would go on for a while.

 

* * *

 

“...but then since fans complained about it, Toriyama brought back Goku from the dead for the rest of the story arc and shafted both Gohan and Goten as a result! Isn’t that hecked up, Hanamaru-chan?” Ruby finally stopped her speech about the inner workings of Dragon Ball long enough for anyone to say anything else. “Yes it is, Ruby-chan.” Hanamaru giggled. “You’re so passionate about the things you like. It’s cute, zura.” Ruby blushed.

“I hate to interrupt your flirting,” Yoshiko interjected. “but we’re at the first house now.” The three girls quieted down, rang the doorbell, and waited. The door swung open and they were greeted by a familiar face.

“Ahoy thar, sailors! My name be Cap’n You Watanabe, and this be my pirates’s cove!”

The three girls took in You’s pirate costume in awe. You instantly recognized the three girls. “Oh, hey you three. How’s halloween treating you?” She asked, smiling kindly. “Just fine, You-chan.” Ruby replied. “I really like your costume! Did you make it yourself?” She asked. “Arr, indeed!” You replied, putting back on the cheesy pirate voice. “Now, howsabout I give ye landlubbers some doubloons for yer troubles!” She gave the three girls some chocolate coins wrapped in gold foil.

“Thank you very much, You-chan!” The three replied gratefully. “Welp, you landlubbers best get going!” You replied. “You don’t want the Kraken to gobble you up, hahahar!” The three girls turned and left for the next house on their trip.

 

* * *

 

“So, do you two do this every year?” Yoshiko asked her companions as they neared the second house on their travels. “Yup! Although Dia-chan usually comes with us, zura.” Hanamaru explained. “She said we’re big girls that can go on our own now while she goes to her ‘important stuff’” Ruby added. “I don’t know what’s more important than free candy and dressing up, but I’m sure she’s having fun”

The three rang the doorbell of the next, very large house. The three suddenly realized where they were, but before they could escape the upcoming onslaught, the door quickly opened and an all-airhorn remix of Spooky Scary Skeletons began blaring from inside. The three girls braced themselves.

“Hey, you three! You having a shiny~ time this halloween?” Mari asked, half screaming as always. Her costume could only be described as “skeleton with boobs.”

“Y-yeah, Mari. Very shiny. So uh, what’s happening over in there?” Yoshiko asked, trying to focus on anything but Mari’s costume. “Oh, nothing much. Just getting in the Halloween spirit! I’ve got some pretty dank tracks on shuffle, y’all want in?” Mari asked, oblivious to the three’s shaken nature. “No thanks, zura. We’re just trick-or-treating.” Hanamaru explained. “Oh, right! Well, I don’t want to keep y’all waiting, so here…” Mari turned around and pulled out a three gallon bag of assorted candy for each of the girls.

“My treat. See ya!” Mari closed the door as the three girls only just began to process the absurd amount of candy in their possession and how in the Idol Hell they were going to transport it.

 

* * *

 

The three girls made their way to Riko and Chika’s houses next. Coincidentally, they found the two sitting outside the Inn Chika’s family ran.

“Hey guys!” Chika exclaimed as soon as she saw the three girls. “What do you think of our costumes?” The costumes in question consisted of Chika’s Mikan costume (obviously) and Riko was wearing a Piano costume, much to the the first years’ amusement and her own embarrassment.

“I-it was Chika’s idea-” Riko sputtered in an attempt to explain, but Chika cut her off. “And it looks awesome! Look, the keys even work!” She pushed down one of the keys and Riko squeaked from the sudden poke. “Honestly Chika, this looks ridiculous.” Riko recovered. Chika smiled. “Don’t be silly, Riko. You look beautiful, you always look beautiful.” Riko blushed. “Chika-chan…” She trailed off as the two began to stare into eachother’s eyes.

A minute passed before the two realized they were leaving their three guests hanging. “Uh…” Chika scrambled for the bag of sweets, and gave each of them a mikan. The three girls didn’t know what they were expecting. They left without saying a word. “Have a safe Halloween!” Chika called as they left, oblivious to everything as per usual.

 

* * *

 

“Well, I guess that’s every house…” Yoshiko pondered. It had been a long night for the three girls. “Why don’t we stop by Kanan-chan’s place, zura?” Hanamaru suggested. “Yeah, let’s go!” Ruby responded. As the three girls approached Kanan’s house and rang the doorbell, they heard a lot of stumbling inside as Kanan eventually opened the door. She was wearing what looked like a tiger costume, but it was rather skimpy… (not that the three cared, seeing kanan in tight-fitting clothing was nothing out of the ordinary.)

“Hey, you three.” Kanan said, her voice shaky. She was breathing hard and her hair was ruffled. Perhaps to add to the tiger aesthetic? The girls pondered. “What brings you all here?” Kanan asked.

“We’re Trick-Or-Treating and wanted to say hello!” Ruby said cheerfully. “Ah, well, uh…” Kanan scrambled as she pulled out a bag of fish and handed it to the three girls. “This is all I’ve got unfortunately, haha.” Kanan laughed. In the background however, a light in the back turned on and a figure appeared.

“Kanan~” A familiar voice called. “Come back to bed-” She stopped suddenly. The first years looked behind Kanan in horror to see Dia wearing a matching, skimpy animal-based costume and with ruffled hair to boot. Everything became clear and everyone went silent and after a few seconds, Kanan quickly shut the door.

Things were awkward at Aqours’ practice session the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe dia and kanan are furries


End file.
